


Wunderkind Hamilton Song Title Ficlets

by CatWingsAthena



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Wunderkind (MacGyver TV 2016 Fanfiction)
Genre: Double Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, Hamilton References, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Tags update as the fic does, Triple Drabble, Yes it’s Catwings writing more Wunderkind fic, wunderkind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWingsAthena/pseuds/CatWingsAthena
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Double and triple drabbles, set in N1ghtshade’s Wunderkind universe, based on song titles from Hamilton.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wunderkind-Season 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166894) by [JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter). 



> Hey everybody! As always, a big thank you to N1ghtshade for letting me play in her sandbox. I have all ten ficlets planned out, but my life is pretty hectic right now, so I’ll be working on them when I can. The first chapter contains mentions of past sexual assault and child abuse. Hope you enjoy!

Jack’s spent a lot of time waiting.

Holding position, not moving a muscle. Keeping laser focused on his surroundings for hours, ignoring whatever discomfort his body or the elements send his way. 

_Wait for it... Wait for it..._

In the CIA, he’s learned to enjoy stakeouts. A chance to rest, listen to music, eat snacks, and chat with his partner (and if his partner happens to be Sarah... well, added bonus) on the clock. No getting shot at, no running for his life, just sitting and watching and waiting.

He seems impatient, to those who don’t know him well.

Nope.

...

Riley’s spent a lot of time waiting.

Waiting for her programs to run. Searching through computer code, waiting to find the mistake. Waiting for herself to get good enough that she barely makes mistakes anymore.

Waiting in the closet for Elwood to fall asleep. Waiting outside until it’s safe to come home. Waiting for her mother to see sense.

In the CIA, she’s been waiting until she learned enough to take down the whole organization from the inside. 

Then, slowly, gradually, she’s realized something else she’s been waiting for.

And it seems like Jack has been waiting for her, too.

...

Mac’s spent a lot of time waiting.

Waiting for his dad to say he did something right. Waiting for his dad to come home.

Waiting to wake up from the nightmare of Jerry’s death. Waiting in alleys, in warehouses, for the right moment.

Waiting for the things the men do to him in prison to be over.

Eventually, Mac doesn’t know _what_ he’s waiting for. Nothing is going to change.

Until Jack and Riley.

It’s more waiting, at first. To see who they are, how this turns out.

But eventually, he realizes.

All along, they were waiting for each other.


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman who will be Samantha Cage sits in the desert, nameless, and watches the past burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of dehydration. Hope you enjoy!

The woman, nameless, sits by the fire.

The Milky Way shines overhead as she tosses another document in. The flames send sparks dancing up towards the dark sky, bright orange stars that flicker out just as quickly as they arose.

The woman has a long way to go, tonight.

She hiked here from her car, with only what she could carry in her pack. Most people don’t realize how heavy water is until their life depends on how much they can carry.

It’s cooled off some from the heat of the day, but that does nothing to ease the dehydration headache starting to build behind the woman’s forehead. She takes a sip of water, but no more.

Another document. The remnants of a past she’s going to bury tonight. In more ways than one.

She’ll get new papers after this, then slip into her new self, easy as putting on new clothes. But first, she’s wiping the slate. As much as she can.

Carefully, the woman smothers the fire with dirt, burying the ashes at the same time. Then, she stands and turns to go.

As she walks away, the desert wind erases her footprints.

No one was ever here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I’m really excited to keep these going! Updates may be sporadic, but they will come. Thanks for reading!


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bishop, Mac is suffering, and Bozer doesn’t know how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter contains references to nightmares and past sexual assault. Hope you enjoy!

Bozer lays in bed and listens to Mac scream.

Mac’s in the next room over, in the grips of a nightmare. It’s been a week since he got back from Bishop, and this has happened almost every night.

(The night it didn’t, Bozer’s pretty sure it was because Mac wasn’t sleeping.)

For the third time, Bozer starts to get out of bed.

But he stops.

When he found Mac shivering in the corner of the bathroom, when Mac screamed at him to stop, that he didn’t want it, when he looked Mac in the eye as he drank the hot chocolate Bozer had made for him...

He knew. And he knew Mac knew he knew.

Mac screams again, and Bozer starts again to sit up, and once again falls back.

Last night one of Mac’s nightmares went on so long Bozer had had to wake him. He’s pretty sure it was the medicine Mac tried.

But usually, he wakes up on his own.

Bozer doesn’t want to make it worse.

Mac already knows he knows.

And he’d had the best of intentions. But the last time Bozer figured it out, he  _ left. _

(Mac knows that. Mac has to know that.)

Some part of Bozer wonders if he’s doing that again. If, in his fear of making things worse, he’s retreating when Mac needs him most.

But he knows Mac doesn’t want pity, and doesn’t need Bozer’s pain added to his own.

Honestly? Bozer can’t turn off the pain right now. And he knows Mac’s going to read that as pity.

Which means anything he does, including nothing, might be making things worse. He just doesn’t know.

Bozer finally has his best friend, his  _ brother _ back, and he’s never felt so helpless.

He buries his head in the pillow and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this! If you did, I’d love it if you could let me know below!


End file.
